unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Portal
'Dark Portal '''is the 21st episode of Season 2. This is also the 33rd overall episode. Overview The work of finding a cure for the darkness that is spreading begins again. However they have to work harder when they find out that the darkness has reached New York. Anna tries to gain Mac's trust by taking them to Sakaula Island. They soon realized that there would be an epic showdown. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Jennifer Hive * Abi Black * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Morgan Cash * Eddie Frank * Karen McCoy * Jack McCoy * Karrie Smith * Monica Daley * Dan Conway * Sabryna Cash * Anna Archer * Roy McCoy * Elizabeth Ellis * Tammi Shaw * Kelly Wayne * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black * Ken Black Transcript ''(S.S House) (Everyone gets out the two cars) Spencer: We have to start making cures. (Monica walks up) Monica: Cures for what? Spencer: Oh nothing. Monica: I don’t think it is nothing. Oh Hey Ciera. Ciera: Hey Monica. Did you hear Spencer and I are dating? Monica: No, I didn’t. That’s great. Spencer: Come on Ciera…We have more things to do. Ciera: See you later. (Inside S.S House) Spencer: We need a game plan. Shawn: Well before we start any plan. I need to test out my powers. (Shawn grabs Spencer’s arm) (Shawn tries to concentrate) Spencer: I don’t think it is working. Thomas: Shawn, it may take time for your powers to recover from the darkness. Shawn: Yeah. I hope so. Harwell: I have been in a team of super humans before. (Kimberly and Ken roll their eyes) Harwell: The Dark Portal coming down from the sky puts us in far more great danger. 75% of the earth is already filled with darkness from the past 2 days. A portal it would take no longer than 20 hours. Spencer: Well does anyone have the power to create a tornado or any elemental kind of power. Karrie: My sister did. She died though. Spencer: I’m sorry for your loss. Karrie: Why don’t we just bring her back to life. Everyone: NO! Karrie: Fine! Ken: Well we need a device to send to the dark portal. Shawn: Well there is this one idea… Spencer: Okay? Shawn: If those with super speed use their powers to create a circle. We need to make enough of the cure to put in the circle. The cure will spiral up the circle also the tornado we create to destroy it. Spencer: That could actually work. Harwell: It could but the only thing we should be worrying about now is Time. Thomas: If we all get to work. Jennifer (Yells from the other room): Guys! Morgan: What is happening? Jennifer: The darkness is already halfway across the ocean from us. Sabryna: So Italy is covered with the darkness? Jennifer: Yeah. We don’t have much time. Thomas: If this is going to work we all need to work together. Spencer: We need more people. Shawn: Where are Mac and Makayla? (Saukaula Island) Mac: What is this place? Anna: The place the woman named Karen is doing all the work. Mac: Oh. Anna: We have to be careful she has controlled people here already. Makayla: What are we going to do? Anna: We need to find the main base. There is a power spray that is spreading the darkness out. However, you may not see it but this whole island is the base. There is a protective bubble around us. It is preventing her from getting the darkness. Mac: Okay, so we are going to find the base and destroy it? Anna: Yeah. Once that happens it will stop spraying out the darkness. Makayla: Okay. Anna: You two are the best children I could ever ask for. I’m going out on the island alone you two are going to find the base. I need you to trust me. Mac: Why are you going alone? You need us to protect you. Anna: I can handle myself. I did kind of fake my own death. Mac: Fine. Makayla: I trust you, Mom. Anna: I have been such a bad mother I don’t deserved to be called Mom. Mac: You raised us though. Makayla: You might have been bad but you still took care of us and made sure we didn’t die from no food. You gave birth to us. That’s a mother to me. (Anna, Mac and Makayla have a group hug) Anna: Okay. Good luck! (Anna turns invisible) (Anna walks through the bushes and exits from the scene) Mac: It’s just us again. We need to come together and do this. Makayla: I agree. We could be heroes here. We are going to save the world. (S.S House) (Monica walks in) Monica: Look! I know I’m not invited or I wasn’t chosen to be your boyfriend but- (Monica looks at everyone in the living room) Monica: I’m sorry did I interrupt anything? Ciera: Kind of. Spencer: Yes, sorry. Monica: Why do I have the feeling you guys are hiding a secret from me? Spencer: Uh… (Tammi, Kelly and Liz walk into the room) Tammi: I filled Liz in on the metahuman thing I hope that’s okay… Monica: Uh what did you say? Tammi: Oh I didn’t realize you had guest over. Monica: You said Metahuman thing? Tammi: No? Spencer: She said Major Havoc. Monica: I know you are lying. Ciera: Look it is something behind your concerns. Monica: I am getting scared. You should know what that feels like! I also watch the news. I am no dummy about what is going on. Harwell: Monica…I can only tell you that this will be taken care of. Monica: I want to help. Morgan: We should let her help. Spencer: I don’t know. Shawn: Me either. Eddie: I am just saying you were talking about getting help and this may be help. We need as many people as we can get. Instead of trying to convince her not to help us there is a PORTAL in the sky! We need to let her help and move on! Morgan: I agree. Spencer: Let’s get to work then! Monica: What can I help do? Spencer: I need 5 people to go get a lot of packs of light bulbs. Monica: I’ll go. Abi: Me too. Morgan: I’ll go! Ciera: I guess I can go. Eddie: I’ll supervise them. Kimberly: I should supervise him also I guess. Spencer: Okay that’s good! Let’s go! (Saukaula Island) (Anna walks up to Karen) Anna: Karen? This is your husband? Karen: Yes, it is. Roy: And you are? Anna: Anna Archer. Karen: So what do you want? Anna: I need to know what our plan is? Karen: We wait… (Karen raises her eye) Anna: Okay. Master. Karen: Anna, I need to talk to you now. Anna: Yes, Master? Karen: Two people came up on my radar. I need you to hunt them down and kill them. Anna: Yes, Master. Where are they? Karen: Right here! (Jack pulls out Mac and Makayla) Mac: Why did you have to be so loud!? Makayla: Ugh! Karen: Hello Children. Mac: I’m actually an adult. Karen: Even better! Anna, I need you to kill these two. Roy: Wait what! I never killed anyone before… Jack: I’m just as shocked as you. Karen: If you want to come out on top you need to do whatever it takes to win. Jack: Not if it involves killing innocent people. Karen: And they are? They snuck onto my island! Roy: What if they were visitors or tourists. Karen: Well they will pay for coming here. Anna: Uh… Karen: You will need to use your telekinesis to choke them out. Anna: Okay. (Anna puts her hand up to Mac and Makayla) (Makayla starts tearing up) (Anna swipes her hand to bring the rope up and above them) Karen: I knew it! She is a traitor. Anna: These are my kids! I’m not going to kill them. Karen: Roy! Jack! It’s time for you guys to use your powers to kill her! Roy: Uh… Karen: Prove to be loyal to me and kill them! (Jack runs to Mac) (Mac creates an energy orb/Jack creates a darkness orb) (Roy and Makayla start fighting with laser Bo’s) (Anna and Karen fight each other with their hands) (Inside the S.S House) Spencer: They should be back any second. Karrie, get ready to use your powers. Karrie: Okay. Mateo: This should work. Spencer: It has to work. Ken: Spencer, I really appreciate your work on all of this. Mateo: I hardly ever hear him say that. Spencer: Thanks. (The girls and Eddie run in the house) Eddie: It’s almost to New York. Shawn: Oh no. Spencer: What’s wrong? Morgan: Shawn!? (Shawn falls to the ground) (Morgan runs to Shawn) (Shawn’s eyes flash black and the color of his black eyes vanishes) Morgan: Did you see that? Spencer: What could that mean? Mateo: I don’t know. Spencer: Shawn? Thomas: Wait, try touching him Spencer. (Spencer touches Shawn and they collide as one) Spencer: It looks like we are back. Monica: So you are metahumans? Spencer: Yes. Monica: What the… (Monica falls to the ground) Shawn: What is going on? Spencer: We are back! Shawn: Good! I feel better also. Dan: That’s good son! Shawn: Let’s make the cure and we can personally take it to the portal. Eddie: Seems Dangerous. Thomas: It is. You risk the chance of getting the darkness. Shawn: Well I don’t want that again. Spencer: Let’s make the cure and take down this portal. (Saukaula Island) (Mac and Jack keep fighting) Jack: I feel like I have seen you from somewhere. Mac: Uh… (Throws a punch) Jack: Do you know a girl named Morgan? Mac: Yes, why? Jack: She was my ex-girlfriend. Mac: Oh? Jack: She broke my heart and now her and her brother will pay. Mac: You don’t have to be evil. Jack: I have to do whatever my parents want me to do. Mac: Not if it involves destroying the earth. Jack: I don’t know what I should do. Mac: Join us and help us take down your mother. Jack: She is one of the best metahumans in history. Mac: We have a group that can help us take down her. You need to shut down the darkness generator. Jack: Uh… …